Bored
by mew luchia
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are hanging out at Sasuke's after school one day. Naruto is completely bored to death. Sasuke just wants to get his homework done, but Naruto just wont shut up. What's an Uchiha to do? "Teme, I'm bor-" Well that got him to shut him up.


**'Bored'- A **_Naruto_** One-Shot**

**By mew luchia**

"Oi, Teme. I'm bored." Naruto Uzuamaki said as he blankly stared at the back of his best friend's head.

Sasuke Uchiha also know as Teme continued typing on his laptop attempting to block out the voice of the blond hired boy behind him.

"Teme." Naruto said again and the threw a crumppled piece of paper at the back of the raven haired boy's head. "I'm bored."

"Then do something." Sasuke bluntly said still not looking away from the screen in front of him.

"Like what?"

"Maybe your homework."

Naruto let out a groan, "What? And be a nerd like you? No thanks."

Sasuke growled but continued typing on his laptop furiously. "Just because I actually do my work and get good grades doesn't make me a nerd, Dobe."

'Dobe' glared at Sasuke then rolled onto his back. "It does too,"

"Who says?" Sasuke retorted.

"Me, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Karin, and Sai. That's just naming a few. Hinata also agrees that your a nerd and so does, Tenten, Ne-" Naruto was cut off harshly when a book went flying into his face. "Youch! What the heck was that for!"

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. "To shut you up."

"Teme," Naruto growled at Sasuke. The two of them glared at each other for several minutes.

"Forget this." Sasuke turned back around and started typing on his laptop again.

"Ha, I win." Naruto happily exclaimed. No response was heard from raven haired teen. A few minutes passed in silence before the blond spoke again. "Teme I'm still bored." Once again no response.

"Teme, I said I was bored."

Silence.

"Teme."

Silence.

"I'm bored."

Silence.

"Did you hear me?

Even more silence.

"I said I was bored."

The tapping of the keys on the key board was heard and nothing else.

"Teme, I'm bor-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke had sprung from his chair and lunged towards Naruto. He successfully cut Naruto off. With his lips.

Naruto used his hands to support himself from falling over onto the bed. Sasuke was halfway leaning on the bed using his hands to support himself from falling as well. Sasuke's eyes were closed lightly and his face was relaxed as he pressed his lips gently against Naruto's. Meanwhile Naruto was sitting their eyes wide staring as his best friend was kissing him.

Not long after it started it stopped. Naruto felt Sasuke's lips slowly leave his but Sasuke's breath was still blowing against his face. Naruto looked up from staring at Sasuke's lips, not realizing that he was staring at them in the first place, to gaze and Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face was flushed a light pink and he refused to looked Naruto in the eyes.

"W-what was that?" Naruto finally questioned.

Sasuke shifted slightly and his breath blew on Naruto's neck slightly. "To shut you up."

"B-but, but-" Naruto stammered.

Sasuke just sighed. "You're annoying," He started to get up off the bed. "Naruto."

As soon as the Naruto's name left Sasuke's mouth Sasuke found himself being pulled down. In what seemed like a millisecond Sasuke was pushed down onto the bed his writs pinned above his head. Before Sasuke could say anything at all a pair of warm lips were placed on him.

A look of surprise flashed across his face as the situation he was currently in registered in his mind. Naruto was now kissing him. Naruto eyes were now the ones who were closed though his cheeks had a light pink tinge to them. After a brief moment Sasuke started relaxing into the kiss and closed his eyes as well. A few minutes later the two pulled away from each other gasping for air.

Naruto was breathing heavily but a noticeable grin was plastered on his face. Sasuke was panting in shallow breaths his face a vibrant red colour.

"W-what was that for?" Sasuke asked, scolding himself for sputtering.

"I was bored." Naruto replied the grin widening.

Sasuke just stared at the blond still comprehending what Naruto said. Sasuke then remembered that Naruto still had him pinned to his bed. Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto; his blush deepening even more. "Naruto, do you realize the position you've put us in?"

Naruto examined Sasuke un and down, much to Sasuke's discomfort. "I've got you pinned to the bed." He stated after a moment.

"Yes, so get off." Sasuke protested still not looking Naruto in the face. Instead of responding Naruto chose to nuzzle his face into the crock of Sasuke's neck. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke shouted out.

"I'm getting comfy." Naruto softly said, his breath tickling Sasuke's neck.

That moment Sasuke found the strength to finally free his arms from Naruto's hands and roughly shoved Naruto off him. "Stupid! Get off me!" Naruto fell off the bed with a loud thump. Sasuke huffed then very roughly pulled his chair out again and resumed to typing on his laptop.

Naruto, who was half on the bed half on the floor stared at back of the raven haired boy's head upside down. Once his head started hurting he pulled himself up back on to the bead and stared at the ceiling. The sound of keys tapping echoed throughout the bedroom.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto, which was actually just five minutes, Sasuke spoke.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm? Yeah Sasuke?"

"I'm almost done with my homework." Sasuke stopped typing but continued to face the screen of his laptop. "When I'm done. Do you...want to go somewhere to eat? We could go get some of that ramen you like."

Naruto sat up from the bed and started at Sasuke's head again. "Really?"

"Y-yeah. If you want to." Sasuke paused for a moment. "Do you want to?"

Naruto smiled, "That would be great." Then Naruto hit his palm with the side of his fist in realization. "I know! How about afterwards we can go see that new horror movie! Can we Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. "Sure."

"Great!" Naruto placed his elbows on his knees as he rested his head in his hands. He started watching Sasuke before he decided to call out to him. "Hey, Sasuke. Guess what?"

"What?" Sasuke, who had returned to typing, responded.

Naruto paused for a moment. "I'm not bored anymore." He said with a slight playful smirk on his face.

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. "Dobe."

"Teme."

If either one of them could see each other's faces they would have noticed their similar blushes and smiles upon both of their faces.

**And there is my first **_Naruto_** SasuNaru/NaruSasu fanfiction. It actually took some time to do this. I had trouble trying to figure out a good ending. After a few tries and process of elimination I came up with this ending. I think it's pretty good. Not the best, but not horrible either. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be very much appreciated.**

**To those who are reading any other of my fanfiction please be a little more patient. My laptop's internet crashed and I can't use it. It should be fixed in the next week hopefully. Also I'm still working on re-writing the previous chapters. Thank you!**


End file.
